paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw Patrol / Pups Great Race 2
This story is based on the Paw Patrol episode Pups Great Race. ---- Characters. Rex Weathers Chase. Marshall. Zuma. Rocky. Skye. Rubble. Everest. Ryder. Mayor Goodway. ---- Story. It was a bright sunny day in Adventure Bay. Ryder and the pups and Rex were getting the race course ready for the pups race. Rubble: I can't wait! Our second big race! Chase: I know! It's so cool! Rocky: Alex said he's not racing this time. He said he would just leave it just us this time. Rex: Well. The course is ready for you lot to race along. Zuma: Awesome! Skye: Yay! Marshall: But your racing too Rex! Rex: Me? Haha! I can't race you lot. That wouldn't be fair, I'm way too fast! Chase: We don't care! Just as long as you race with us! Rex: Well..... I suppose I could race with you. Everest: Oh boy! Rex: But I will start in last position. To give you lot a head start. Zuma: Whatever you say. Soon it was time for the race! Every citizen of Adventure Bay was there! Mayor Goodway was in her balloon again. This time with four ropes holding her balloon in place. The pups and Rex were in their starting positions. Mayor Goodway: On your mark! All the pups engine revved. But Rex's Mclaren was the loudest! Mayor Goodway: Get set! GO! The Race had begun! Chase took an early lead followed by Zuma, Marshall, Rocky, Everest, Rubble, Skye and Rex. Rex: Right. Time to shine my baby. Rex put his Mclaren to half speed! He passed Skye, Rubble and Everest in no time. Everest: Whoa! Rex: Sorry! But I warned you! Soon he passed Rocky. Rocky: Good luck Rex! Rex: Thanks Rocky! They all made it to Jakes mountain and this time stayed on the track. Rex didn't have his snow tires on, But he just drove side ways down the snowy road. He passed Marshall at the same time! Rex: Make way Marshall! Rex Weathers Coming Through! Marshall: Hehehe! Now Rex was right behind Zuma! They had made it to the lookout. Rex passed Zuma by doing a skid around the lookout! An old driving trick. Zuma: Awesome driving dude! Rex: Thanks Zuma! Now Rex just had to pass Chase to be in first place. Chase: Whoa! Rex: So who's going to win today Chase? Chase: Me! Rex: Okay. We going competitve are we? Well then. Here's something that was installed on my Mclaren! Chase: What's that? Rex: Go Go Go! Nitro Boost! Then Rex switched on a switch and a Nitro Booster turned on! He rocketed pass Chase and into the Lead! Everyone saw it! Chase: Oh My G-O-S-H! Mayor Goodway: And Rex is in the lead! Ryder: How did he do that?! Then Rex and the pups went around the last corner and headed to the finish line! Rex: I told the pups this was a bad idea! Then Rex raced across the finish line at a speed of 132km per hour! The pups crossed the finish line 10 seconds after. They all stopped and jumped out of their vechiles. Rex hopped out of his Mclaren and looked at her. Rex: You've done it again my girl. All the pups: Rex! Rex: Yeah? Chase: How did you do that? Rex: I have a Rocket Nirto Powered Booster installed. Zuma: Whoa! Ryder: That's impressive! Rex: Thanks guys. But I couldn't have done it if it wasn't for my baby. All laugh! The End. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Chase787 Category:Chase787 Story